GaoFighGar
Components:' GaoFar (Evoluder Guy + PhantomGao) + DrillGao II + LinerGao II + StealthGao III Seen in 'The King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL. Result of Final Fusion between GaoFar and its GaoMachines. It is the first Super Mechanoid to be completely manufactured on Earth by GGG, designed to complement the energies generated by Evoluder Guy with existing Ultra Technology to become "Evolual Ul-Tech power." The resulting Super Mechanoid (classified as a "Fighting Mechanoid") has power surpassing that of the original GaoGaiGar. Its model number is GBR-11. Abilities and Weapons As learned in the manga Final 00, the "Program Drive" section of its Final Fusion program was designed by the young girl genius (and former BioNet subject) Alouette. During Final Fusion, GaoFar emits an electromagnetic tornado outward to surround it for protection, then projects three "Program Rings" from the hatch in its abdomen. The GaoMachines lock onto their respective rings, "reading" recognition data from each before combination takes place. Other Program Rings emitted from this hatch following Final Fusion emulate vastly enhanced versions of the Phantom Rings used by Star GaoGaiGar. Other changes to its design give it an overall superior attack repetoire. * Broken Phantom: Broken Magnum utilizing a Program Ring with twice the radius of the Phantom Ring used by Star GaoGaiGar. GaoFighGar's execution of this move is more akin to EI-15's in that GaoFighGar simply rears back underhanded (simultaneously emitting the Program Ring) before hurling the punch, as opposed to Star GaoGaiGar's extremely long execution. Unlike with GaoGaiGar, the hand and forearm rotate in the same direction. * Protect Wall: Protect Shade utilizing a Program Ring, resulting in a stronger, wider wall. * Drill Knee: A knee jab utilizing DrillGao II's expanding drill model that pierces the enemy further. The design of the drill allows it to be used on the ground as well as in the air. * Hell and Heaven: Not normally used by Guy - apparently installed onboard in the event that the Goldion Hammer was unavailable or destroyed. Unlike the original, this version does not appear to generate an electromagnetic tornado (the appropriate emitters are not located on GaoFighGar). GaoFighGar can still utilize the Goldion Hammer, and it can be equipped with a modular version of the Dividing Driver and Gatling Driver. GaoFighGar's control mechanism is much more clear than GaoGaiGar's - Guy is strapped into a set of cylinders on his arms and legs that mimic his movements with GaoFighGar's. At one point during FINAL, Guy controls a partially destroyed GaoFighGar using his Evoluder abilities, with cables from the mechanoid lashing out to wrap around his arms and legs. GaoFighGar is equipped with a pair of Ul-Tech Engines, stored in unfolding pylons on the wingtips of StealthGao III. They allow a high degree of maneuverability, in addition to creating an anti-gravity effect (allowing GaoFighGar to hover in midair). These pylons also unfold during both Hell and Heaven and Hammer Hell and Heaven. History GaoFighGar was Guy's primary combat Super Mechanoid after GaoGaiGar was rendered unusable due to lacking Galeon, following the events of the anime. It has already been in active duty before Final, fighting the crime organization BioNet on various places across the world. After defeating Repli-Star GaoGaiGar and venturing to the Trinary Solar System along with the 3 main GGG ships, GaoFighGar was eventually bested in combat and destroyed at the hands of the Palparepa PLUS on Repli-Earth. A Repli-GaoFighGar version is later shown to also exist, now piloted by mind-controlled Guy. It was heavily damaged when pitted against King J-Der, rendered immmobile on the J-Ark after Guy's purification, and once again, destroyed when Pia Decem PIT launches an assault on the J-Ark. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-02-25-13h08m56s38.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-13h12m33s153.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-13h18m24s84.png|GaoFighGar's Hell & Heaven vlcsnap-2013-02-25-13h19m21s143.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-13h42m53s178.png Category:GaoGaiGar and its iterations Category:GGG Mechanoids